Weeb Classroom Orgy Desu
by onestarryfish
Summary: The sex
1. Chapter 1

Sara.h stepped into the cove, eager to get to work on another fun project , but secretly she was hoping for pleasure. She did not speak of these desires to anyone, but inside, the feeling of yeg were boiling inside her like a malfunctioning furnace. The normal crew was there. Jackson, Asher, Daniel, Lucas, and Aiden. They we're cool guys, they were all kind of dweeby herself included.

"Ayy! Look it is" Said Jackson, flashing his pearly whites.

It was the end of the day, and everyone was feeling particularly horny.

"Hey boys-" yelled ms duffy.

"and girl!" said Sarah, she was particularly bitchy this day due to her imbalance of sex hormones.

"And girl." ms duffy said, rolling her eyes,

"Can you lock up?"

"Yeah, we're cool!" Said lucas.

"Alright, C'ya!"

The Door closed and locked. Minutes passed, and the group was ready to leave. Jackson tried opening the door. And tried again, but it was locked shut.

"Uhhh… guys?" Jackson began.

Aidan just sighed. "You need the key" He was sad, because he had just broken up with his girlfriend."Oh, yeah, where are they?"

A frantic search began, and more minutes passed. No key was found.

"You mean to tell me, we're stuck in this shitty ass place with nothing to eat, for an entire night?"

"Well, not nothing"and Sarah said slyly and walked over to the bag of candy reserved for meeting.

"I think miss duffy will understand"

"Nice!" Said Lucas, then making strange and irritating noises that remind you of a retarded child waked over to the candy while daniel and Jackson begin to morph into an actual square .

""Dude, come on, it's fine" Said Asher,"let's just listen to music"

It was about 12 am, the kids had worn out their candy supply, there wasn't much to begin with, but there was 2 pieces and Aiden began to wrestle for it. Same with Lucas And Daniel, while Sarah and Asher watched the scene. They we're rolling around on the ground, when suddenly, Aidan pinned Jackson. The stayed there for a second, looking into eachoters eyes. Aidan had always admired jackson's eyes, they way the sparkled in the sunlight, or the way his brow furrowed when he was working hard on something. Jackson was the same. He had always look at Aidan as cute. To Jackson, Aidan was an adorable new ginger kid that caught his eye. In a flash Jackson's mouth was on Aidans. Aiden blushed hard, it showed on his pale was TOUNGE. while aidan and jackson wrestled, sarah realised that she had a "food" of sorts that she could offer. she walked over to daniel and asked him "you want some food" and she pulled down her pants and climbed upon daniel's face and started to writhe with pleasure. she knew that she wanted daniels hot dick inside of her moist meat pocket and she climbed on top of his dick and began to ride it like a 1957 corvette c1 that car is fucking beautiful like holy shit please get me that damn car for my fucking birthday. Meanwhile, Jackson and Aiden were still kissing hotly. Jackson pulled down his pants and also Aidans. He flipped Aidan over. He made his dick face level with Aidan. Aidan blushed hard. He had never done this before, but he was excited to do it.

"SucC." Was all Jackson said.

Aidan took Jackson in his mouth, moaning at the taste. It was at that moment that aidan realised that he really just wanted some pussy for lunch. He finish

ed Jackson off, drinking in every drop of him, he smiled, hearing the wet pop of his mouth detaching from Jacksons now limp dick. because he realised he wanted pussy, he looked over at the obviously unsatisfied sarah and and pushed dannil out from underneath her and began to eat her out. Slowly at first but he began to speed up, sarah felt wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure. then he inserted his dick into her looked over at Asher. He had always loved Ashers long black hair. He made his way to the older boy. Asher looked down at him, smiling at his younger companion. He violently pushed his way into Lucas's mouth. Lucas had always secretly wanted this and he knew it was time to feel asher inside of his asshole. He was getting hard just thinking about it as he intently sucked ashers tiny dick. Asher moaned, knowing he wanted lucas to spiral the fuck out of his knights. franny seeing aidan and sarah began to feel something that her repressive parents said would send her to hell, she walked over to the two. Sarah was riding Aidan like a steed and doing a great job. Aidan was moaning, and was close to coming, quickly sarah climbed off his dick and moved to his face and began to move back and forth. Seizing the moment, franny pulled down her pants and took off where sarah had left off, it was now a three way Aidan quickly came, and both girls realizing the boy was spent, were still horny, because he did not get them off. They began to kiss. Sarah, using her quick fingers and wit, got franny off quite fast. She followed soon after, while Jackson and Daniel were horney again, and Jackson had Daniel's dick in his shit filled that it was too late, he sharted all over daniell. Lucas, realizing he was still horney after sucking Ashers tiny cock, crawled over to his best friend, and soon to be lover, Aidan Higgs. Lucas and Aiden locked eyes in pure love, and aidan was flipped over by his friend, who began to ram his ass gently. Aidan moaned. This was the most pleasurable thing he had felt in b his entire life despite the feeling of some really good pussy, obviously it was sarah's. and it was looking good for Lucas too. All the boys were done and turned their gaze to keila they wanted a gang AND Bang. They started to fuck her in every hole possible. She was enjoying this more than any other experience in her life. They began to cum, every one of her holes filled up with th Se sticky substance and she swallowed all of it, she knew she was done and went to sleep. Suddenly Keagan appeared, she took one look at aidan and laugh at the pitiful sight.

"Hello." Sarah said, wiping substances off of her mouth. They began to make out hard and Keegan moaned. then keila died from auto erotic aysphisyation as the world burned from nuclear fire unleashed from the angry cG-Eazyhinks and wetbacks that hate america.

the fucking end :D

BUT THEN someone walkmed in. It was ms duffy.


	2. ms duffys great dragon of sex

CHATPER 2:ms duffys great dragon of sex

ms duffy walked in, she was flabbergasted at the sight of theyoung hot steamy teanager sex of the group sorts. Evene though she was a teacher, sheh was always ubssessed with the ider of forbidder lobe. She knew that she shouldent join the sexy, almost godlike students whose bodies glowed with orgasmic pleasure from the many orgasims that occured in a short time span. She knew that she couldent hold it back, she felt a deep burning feeling within her monsterous pants-snake. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She lept upon the pile of teenagers before her before any of them could comprehend what hell was in store for them. Goren, who had hidden from the shenannegains and thought she was there to help, was crushed beneath her great dragon. She plowed into his hot ass so hard, you could see the beast ripping through his body. He was consumed by her grotesque jony rockit, and the others imediately presented htemselvs to their new terrible lord, the great Dragon Dildo. Fransisca, seeing Goren's hot bod for the first time, felt her body get warm and sticky. She moaned at the mere sight of his half inch dick. She walked over to him, kissing him warmly on the mouth, and grabbing his dick, moving her hand back and forth. Once she was done, she asured him that they we're just friends and nothing ore. Gorane realizing that franny was already spoiled by semen, he promptly took out his switchblade becouse hes a 1950s greaser looking fuck and slit her throat all the while singing songs from greas. His switchblade quickly fell from his hands when Jackson "Five cnuckle shuffled" his ass. Already gaping from Ms. Duffy's rod, his ass couldn't take much more. It tore, but it wasn't just Jackson's fists in there. There was something else, some dark eldric majic in his dark hole. From within his ass, sprung John Cena. Impressed by Jackson's Five Knuckle Shuffle, he "bodyslammed" Jackson so hard jackson came the moment they touched. Then he grabbed a hold of Ms. Duffy and,cena slammed her into outerspace, sending her around the plase when pluto is. Aiden turned his sights on asher, utterly turned on by ashers fine round rump. Aidwn liked his lips and went into the kill with ashers hot mouth. Asher had seen Aidrn around a few times in class, they talked a bit, but asher had always wanted to grab aidqns tiny SEVEN AND POINT 1.5 pie INCH dick and slam it into his hot fucgkin mouth. Aiden sighed as asher put his dick into his mouth, he moaned in the kawiii~ desu way with the eyes and the shines. SArah realizing t7hat she was still real fucking horny as shit saw jacksons hot steamy bod and realized that she wanted his lukewarm stallion. she walked over to him, boobs seeping milk, started riding jacksos dick and she knew that he was the man for her. Suddenly, Eli and Winston climbed through the window of the lower cove and tore Sars away from her new lover. They grabbed Jackson too, and Eli skewered Winston onto his dick, who skewered Jackson with his dick, who had skewered Sarah with his dick. On the end of the dick-kabob, Sarah saw Lucas crawl over and he started to cry as sarah started to suck his dick vigouusly and with amoints of passion that she had never shwn for anybody else. Feeling thsi leasure, lucases dick flew of like a rocket cuz hes a fucking cunt ass nigga bitch {na but rally lucas is fucking geta}Jackson looked over at his lovely ginger, looking jelously at Asher who was having his dick rammed into the boys mouth now. Jackson stalked over to the both of them, grabbing the star of the hour buy his hair and ripping him away from the older boy. Jackson wanted aidgn, and he wanted him now.

"I saw you doing...things to asher over there…" Jackson said with remorse and dissapointment.

Aidtn looked horrified, he didn't want to displease his daddy.

"No, no master, I only serve you, I promice." Asher, feeling troubled by this, thinking Aidun was his, walked over to Jackson, with the fierceity of a man marking his territory.

"The boy is mine," said Asher "I came on his face, that means he is mine."

"Is that true, baby?" Jackson said, a sad and pittying look on his face."

Aidon looked down at the floor.

"Yes daddy."

"Waht do you say Aidnn?"

"Sorry Daddy, can i make you come now?"  
"Yes"

Suddenly, darkness fell over the room. All teh sexing stoped, and Asher's hair seized everyone in the room. Everyone was getting fucked by tendrils of hair, each tendril getting bigger and bigger by the minute. ANd we all died teh fuckig end bicth ass cunt G-Eazypeices

of rash ass s

on chanted "Lorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit ametLorem ipsum dolor sit amet"


End file.
